


Go A Little Farther

by SimplyTsundere



Series: What Happens In Vegas [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Disastrous Cake Baking, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Smut, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Three Is A Party, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Marco Bott, happy birthday marco, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: It's been two months almost since Eren found his way into Marco and Jean's marriage. Now, nothing seems like it's ever been so perfect. Since Jean's birthday the three have been living together in a, mostly decent, harmony. The tides have turned on the original birthday planner as Marco's birthday arrives. Together Jean and Eren plan to return the favor for Jean's incredible birthday and begin to make the best of things even if Eren probably shouldn't be in the kitchen when someone bakes, the cat shouldn't be let outside with an operational hot tub, and Marco shouldn't have gotten off his shift early.





	Go A Little Farther

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo, all! Welcome back to some fun! I began writing this for Marco's birthday but with the bang piece outline shooting that horse in the face I had to wait to finish it. I didn't expect this to be so long as I hoped to finish it in the night I posted SS but, shit happens. To my fellow 'Muricans, Happy Independence Day! Please, if you have pets protect them from the sounds of fireworks and shotguns because this is the day that most pets go missing! Please be safe while being patriotic and make sure to simmer down around 10pm so no crotchety old neighbors call you in. Blessed be and have a happy 4th! To those of you not in 'Murica, be thankful haha and I hope regardless of location today you can enjoy some holy trinity smut!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Almost two months; it had been near two months since everything came to round so perfectly. Sure, it was the beginning and it was likely their honeymoon phase but he knew this was more than anything else. Normally the first few months of a relationship involve hiding bits and pieces of someone's personality until they feel comfortable but that wasn't how theirs had gone. In fact, Jean was pretty damn sure after their first night together on his birthday that nothing could be done to embarrass Eren. Eren was more than comfortable in his own skin and he was such a joy to be around even if he'd probably never admit that to his face unless Marco urged him to. At the time, Eren had been a crush he never to see fruition of but now he was in a relationship with him and his wonderful husband. Life couldn't get any sweeter in his mind.

Of course there were times he and Eren butted heads since allowing him the spare room to live in. Being in such close proximity had allowed them to all learn each other's quirks, kinks, and personal habits rather quickly. Fortunately for Marco, Jean, and Eren nothing one did was too much a bother to another.....except for Jean's habit of sneaking sips of the orange juice directly from the carton when he got up at night. To Jean, it didn't matter much considering they all swapped spit, and far more different things, but to Eren it was just what had been drilled into his head from birth and that was okay. Learning how each of them operated on a day to day basis was important and so far everything had seemed to turn out rather swell. There were times where Eren did things that annoyed Jean and they'd argue while Marco sat back for a moment and quietly observed them. In the end it was Marco who interrupted once it was clear they weren't seeking a solution and wound up caught in a circle of pointless bickering.

Marco was a nice glue that held them together and it was because of that they could just apologize, kiss, and move on with their day. It was the combined efforts of Marco and Jean that landed Eren with a rather nice job of being the head of the finances of the casino. Working with the day to day profit and moving their money around to the security vault meant that Eren had a decent job......a job that placed him at the casino. The eye in the sky could watch over both his boys and protect the casino from losing any unnecessary money. Because of everything Marco did for them, the way he treated each of them, and for simply existing Jean had the idea to do something spectacular for his birthday that evening.

Eren would get home within the hour while Marco's shifts were considerably longer than either of theirs, often pushing twelve hours to their eight, so he could conspire as they had once done to him. It came as no surprise that Marco was often the brains behind a lot of things just because he'd always been the thinker of them even in high school. He wondered if he could concoct something as brilliant as the team of Eren and Marco had for his own birthday but he knew that was out of the question. They were dating Eren and so the only things Jean could throw out were things they hadn't done with Eren yet that Marco loved. Being married to the man meant he knew far more than just the simple things Eren did but they were working on that part.

The moment Eren stepped through the door in the usual casino attire Jean chimed out "Hey, c'mere!" Following the directive after patting a screeching Mariey, Eren quietly stepped over to where Jean laid stretched out across the sectional. Turquoise eyes met amber as he bent over the arm of the couch. Before Jean could do much else other than stare absently, Eren leaned over Jean and connected his lips softly to Jean's. For a moment Jean was a bit taken back by the action. It wasn't like Eren to be so surprisingly sweet, but he enjoyed it, so the moment he tried to pull back Jean tugged him down for another swift connection.

"Mmm, Spiderman kisses," Eren hummed delightedly before loosening his tie and joining Jean on the sectional. "What's up?"

"They are appreciated," Jean smirked before sighing "and that's what we need to show Marco tonight. It's his birthday and I want to do something nice. We have quite a few hours to get everything thought out. You and he gave me something I can't possibly replicate but something that's enough to take him off guard will be good enough."

Curling into his side, Eren looked up to see Jean's brows knit "Don't worry, Jean, between the two of us we can come up with something sure to knock that eyepatch off. You know that reminds me....I've never seen him without out. Not even when he walks out of the shower."

Jean smiled softly "Yeah, he doesn't like to take it off. Marco may, at first glance, appear to have a greater sense of himself but there are little things he's incredibly insecure about. His eye and his scars are one of them. You know how he is in the bedroom; he's attentive, pays attention to every little detail in your skin, and I think it's partly because he's pretty concerned with his own. He tries to draw the focus away from himself and he prefers to lavish someone else in the attention. When he's the center of it, well, he kinda breaks down real easy. Marco, in high school, was used to flashing a killer smile and being the center of whatever it was he was doing because his parents wanted that for him. He wanted to give them the perfect son; someone to be proud of who was smart, kind, and outgoing. Nowadays he can't stand to have all eyes on him. It's almost like because of the accident he thinks all eyes on him is because the eyepatch not his charisma."

Eren seemed to have recoiled a bit at the knowledge "So, would it be too strange for him if we make him the center of attention tonight? Or should we maybe find a way so that we can focus on what he likes more than he himself? You know him more than I do."

"Give it time," Jean offered with a wink "he'll let you in on all his shit. Marco just became a little more reserved after the accident. As for what to do I know his favorite things are sweets, a glass of wine after work, the hot tub, cheesy romantic clichés, and skin..... well, _ours."_

"Can I ask what happened in the accident?" Eren asked softly.

Nodding, Jean began "He was coming home from work one night and a drunk driver hit him. Believe it or not, the first thing he asked me at the hospital, as I'm freaking the hell out, was if his goddamn _bike_ was okay."

Eyes rounding in surprise, Eren stared flabbergasted "He drove a _motorcycle?!"_

"Yeah," Jean chuckled "and he wants another one but I've been a little iffy on the subject. It worries me, ya know? I thought I lost him that day. I got a call he'd been in an accident and I was scared out of my mind. Turns out a kid had a fake ID and had been drinking. Crashed his new truck into Marco's side just as he'd happened to turn his head. His visor was up since it was dark and he took a lot of metal to the side. Thankfully he walked away with some scrapes, some road rash, some broken bones, and his life."

"Damn, he really is lucky to be alive. We need to show him how lucky," Eren posed deviously.

"What are you thinking?" Jean posed in an equally devious tone to Eren's.

Crawling into Jean's lap, Eren placed a delicate hand to his jaw "We give him everything he likes. He wants something sweet, I know you can handle that, if he wants wine and a dip to relax then I'll keep him busy, and after that we can give him dinner, his snack, and then his dessert. What's something he likes that I don't know yet."

"Hmm," Jean hummed as he leaned into Eren's gentle touch "well the three of us have only been together once for my birthday. The rest of that time is us doing our own things. I'm sure you've discovered a few of his rather basic kinks like sensory deprivation but you haven't been in more than one group activity with him. Marco kinda has a voyeurism kink that is up until it drives him absolutely bonkers and he's driven to just jump in the middle of things."

"Oh? He likes to watch," Eren drawled "then I'm _sure_ we can handle that."

"Sure can," Jean answered. "I'll set to making him a chocolate raspberry ganache cake and you can help me get some things prepared. Its gonna take us a bit. Wanna start?"

Eren placed a kiss to his lips as he laid atop him "Of course. Just tell me what to do."

Jean arched a brow "Oh, I will. C'mon." Dragging Eren over to the kitchen after a second chaste kiss, Jean set to grabbing the mixing bowls and the various other items he knew that he'd need. Once he'd done that he tied on his black apron and set to work. To get out of his way, Eren sauntered off to grab a bottle of wine. He figured they might as well have a glass while cooking just for some leisure. Jean was too busy getting the ganache ready to be prepared, as it had to chill for two hours before he could use it, to notice what Eren was doing. Quite unfortunately for Jean he happened to need Eren's attention. At the moment he turned to ask for a second set of hands Eren uncorked the bottle of wine sending his elbow behind him and in Jean's direction. Eren's elbow made it's collision at Jean's sternum immediately taking his breath and almost sending him to his knees due to the force of the pull.

"Oh my god! Jean, are you alright?!" Eren screeched, voice full of concern. Jean's brows could only furrow in anger and pain. The second he caught his breath he'd be sure to give Eren a piece of his mind. It wasn't safe to be doing that shit in the kitchen when they had to be so close together. With his face turning red Eren knew he was about to get an earful from Jean but instead he'd only scowled and told him to be more careful. Eren clung tightly to him and kissed him in apology before heeding his advice and helping with the first of the mixing bowls.

Unfortunately, Jean knew there was a reason that Eren did not do so well in the kitchen: he was an absolute clutz. His will to help was admirable but after dumping flour and the last of the cocoa powder all over the place, knocking over the liquor they needed, and slipping and shoving Jean to the floor with a handful of raspberries it was clear he belonged elsewhere. The floor was now sticky, covered in mucked layer of raspberry bits, cocoa powder, and flour, and needed a through cleaning. Deciding that Eren could be useful somewhere else, Jean opted to send him on a run to the grocery store before it closed as well as the liquor store. They needed more cocoa powder, more raspberry liquor, and raspberries.

Agreeing, Eren grabbed his keys and headed off to the store. Jean had to admit that he enjoyed having Eren help even if he did spin an ultimate disaster in the kitchen. The poor babe just wasn't very graceful on his feet and that was alright. Now the only worry he had was hearing the smack of something on the tile. Cringing as he turned his head, Jean was met with a rumbling little chirp and amber eyes. Mariey was perched atop the countertop in a pounce stance as she batted around the eggs until they tumbled off the counter and into the floor. After shouting at her and scolding her, she jumped down and went to sulk in the corner of the room. There was now the world's strangest combination of confection ingredients covering the floor.

Grabbing a mop, Jean began to clean up the floor and get back to what he was doing. Opening the fridge, he soon discovered that they were now short on eggs for the cake. With a grumble in Mariey's direction, Jean moved to grab his phone and call up Eren.

Quickly, Eren answered "Hello? Jean?"

"Hey, babe, would you mind grabbing some eggs too? It would seem they've been the target of Mariey's hunting," Jean sighed.

There was a soft chuckle from the other line "Haha, yeah, alright. Anything else? Double check before I leave." Jean didn't even get back to the fridge before Marco's photo was flashing on the screen. Apparently Marco was calling him on the other line.

"Uh, I think we're good but Marco's calling so I'll call you back in a bit alright?" Once Eren disconnected he quickly answered Marco's call "Hey, baby."

Marco's silken voice lulled "Mmm, hey. You and Eren doing okay over there without me?"

"Do you mean to ask if we've killed each other yet, dear? We're fine. Enjoying ourselves a little bit. What's going on?" Jean mused with a little lilt of his own.

He could practically hear Marco's interest pique "Is that so? I didn't disturb you, did I? I was just calling to let you know I'll be coming home early. I'll be home in about two hours."

Internally shrieking at his lack of time, Jean externally kept it reigned in "Good then we can relax for a bit. You hardly ever get early days so we'll take advantage of it."

"Liking the sound of that with every passing second," Marco chuckled lowly "but I gotta go. I'll be home soon. I love you. Tell Eren for me."

"Will do, I love you too, Marco," Jean said sweetly before the call disconnected. Now there was so much to do and more to get done. He quickly called Eren back, informed him of their new time limit, and got back to folding in his ingredients into the bowl. Trying to bake a cake on rush was much different than when he assumed he had more than a couple of hours. Only when Eren got back id he get back to work quickly mixing ingredients and handing them to Eren to slide things into the oven. Attempting to heat his glaze just right was another issue as he kept having to make sure Eren wasn't throwing anything in the floor. For the most part it seemed he'd found his kitchen legs and moved around Jean much more skillfully than before, not that it could have been much worse.

Just thinking that meant that he had to of course be proven wrong but this one hadn't been Eren's fault. The blame for Eren slipping on the floor and causing Jean to fall, thankfully managing a save of the cakes Jean pulled out of the oven, fell on Jean himself. For a moment they laughed that everything was turning into a disaster and as Jean got to his feet he asked if Eren would go turn on the hot tub on the veranda and put a bottle of cabernet in the chiller. While the cakes were cooling he set to making sure everything else was in order for the cake. Gathering his piping bag, the raspberries, ganache, jam, and all things needed to complete the cake. He heard some thumping around outside assuming that it was Eren fumbling around with the hot tub cover.

It hadn't taken much but he was finishing up the garnishing and the glaze. The final touch was piping some draping along the tiers of the cake. Standing back and staring at the cake Jean knew that his hard work was gonna pay off. To him it looked absolutely perfect aside from problems with keeping a steady hand on the pipe work.

"Wow, Jean," Eren whistled "I think you missed your calling."

Turning over his shoulder, he saw that Eren was standing with his arms crossed over his chest admiring his work from behind the counter "You think so? Eh, I'm only this good because of my mom."

"I can't wait to eat her work," Eren smirked devilishly "and by that I mean _you."_ At his clarification Jean sighed and shook his head. Eren certainly had his moments and this was one of them. As he approached him and wrapped his arms around him, Jean gave into the pull. What he didn't expect was for Eren to dip his finger into the leftover glaze on the counter and plop a dab across his cheek.

**"Eren!"** Jean whined at the sugary substance being swept over his skin. In response to retaliation Eren simply lapped the chocolate off his cheek with his tongue. He would have caved farther into the action had a shrill meow of Mariey's not caused them to jump. It was a laughable moment for Jean as he knew that Eren still wasn't quite used to her antics. Socks often disappeared, paws appeared under the bathroom, and the welcoming little trills were enough to throw anyone off. Jean untangled himself from Eren to go see just what Mariey was up to this time. He grabbed Eren's hand leading him outside to see Mariey sitting on the ledge of the hot tub happily pawing through the water as something flapped about.

"What the hell?!" Eren groaned. Getting closer, Jean sighed and grabbed a net from the other side of the veranda and dipped into the water to fish out Mariey's catch. It wasn't unusual for a night guest to be swatted out of the air.

Jean sent Eren inside for a hand towel and grabbed the little black animal from the net, drying it softly "It's just a bat, Eren. Don't worry. The little guy will dry just fine and go on his merry way. Mariey likes to think she's some great huntress and tries to impress while simultaneously insulting us. Cats only bring you gifts because they think you can't feed yourself and they want you to eat so you don't starve. She's just being a caring little shit. It won't be the last time either so just treat it as something casual." When the little bat was able to fly off he took Mariey back inside and shut the sliding glass door. Once back inside Jean poured himself a glass of wine while Eren went to slip into his swim trunks.

The second Eren stepped out of the room and back into the front room Jean almost tipped his glass over. It was one of those moments he had to thank Marco again in his head. How he got so magnificently lucky to have them both in his life he didn't know but god was he blessed. Staring over Eren's toned body as he wore the jade and black patterned trunks he couldn't help but bite at the corner of his lip. It was an instinct to sit his glass down and immediately kiss him. Eren just knew it was coming the second he watched Jean bite his lip. Readily accepting his affection, Eren gave into the kiss and swiftly moved his hands up Jean's chest. Looping them behind his neck, Eren allowed Jean to wrap his own around his lower back and bring him flush to his chest.

Indulging into the rich kiss tinged in merlot, Jean found himself pushing Eren back to the countertop. Lifting him and sitting him atop it easily, Jean continued his actions as Eren stifled a soft little moan into their kiss pressing him for more. Not one to turn him down in the instance he continued and allowed Eren to sling his apron off. It was that moment that they both heard the door open but neither of them was going to stop. Mariey shrieked with her little welcoming trill to welcome home her dad while Jean set to marking along Eren's throat. Enjoying the rush of Eren's hands through his hair and up his neck, Jean hummed with delight.

"Mmm, smells and looks delicious in here boys," Marco chuckled as he lifted Eren's wine glass from the counter.

As he took a sip, Eren smiled "Welcome home, Marco, and happy birthday."

"Great gift," Marco winked as he noticed Jean was still busy marking Eren's skin.

Jean finally broke his concentration and turned to Marco when he trailed a lone index finger down the shell of his ear "Welcome home, baby."

He placed a soft kiss to Jean's lips before he pulled back to kiss Eren "Thank you. Now, I'm not completely dense. What are you two planning? Jean, you know better."

With a smirk, Jean turned to Eren "Did I mention he hates being the older of us and therefore he isn't keen on celebrating his birthday."

Eren shrugged "He will be after tonight. C'mon, Marco, come with me." Loosening Marco's tie, Eren hopped down from the counter "Oh, and strip." Marco arched a brow but decided to shrug it off as Eren pulled him to the veranda. Jean decided while Eren kept him busy he'd fix dinner, grab them towels, and pour their wine. Twenty minutes wasn't too long a wait so he decided first thing was to bring them their glass of chilled cabernet which was a better pairing for their dinner and snack than the merlot that Eren happened to love. Stepping outside he notice the two of them already busying themselves with the taste of each other rather than the wine. He just chuckled to himself, he knew Eren was irresistible, and sat their wine on the back corner so they wouldn't knock it over in the midst of their activities.

When dinner finished he set to finishing up the piping on the cake as it bothered him that it wasn't as straight as it could have been. Maybe he was just obsessing over it but it still felt a little wrong if it wasn't his best work. It was Marco's birthday and he deserved nothing but the best from him.

"Stop," came the husky whisper by his ear "it's already _perfect,_ love."

Marco's damp arms wrapped around his hips as he leaned back into the touch "But it wasn't. I just needed to fix the draping on the last tier."

"Come relax with us," Marco drawled as he began to pull Jean away from the kitchen.

"But dinner--"

"Can wait. I _can't,"_ Marco hummed with a filthy little lilt. Jean sighed and figured as birthday boy he could allow it. Once brought to the edge of the hot tub he let Marco strip him down to his boxers and climbed in with him. Eren was the only one in proper attire but it didn't truly matter much to him since things had a plan for the night to get much more intense than just some taste in the hot tub. Truly the heat of the water wasn't the only heat he could feel working it's way through his skin as Marco nipped his ear and began to light the blood in his veins aflame. He knew by that one little action Marco definitely wasn't urged by the actions of hunger for anything but desire.

At his side Eren seemed just as eager to sit back and watch the two of them indulge themselves in a kiss long overdue. Forgetting everything that had happened earlier in the evening, Jean just let himself give into Marco's feverish demand. Quickly he swept his tongue over Jean's lip begging to deepen their kiss and it was given without so much as a second's delay. Marco drug him to his lap letting his hand press to the small of his back keeping him close while Eren ran a palm down the length of his spine forcing a chill through his body.

When he pulled back, Jean smiled and cupped his cheek "You need to eat. Both of you."

Eren swam to the side of Marco and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Especially you, darling. You're going to need your strength." Marco smirked as he knew exactly what that meant and opted to go through with their plan. They sat down to eat in the front room around the table where Eren and Jean kept sharing glances which only confused Marco. Of course he knew that the two of them were up to something, and he did have some ideas, but this one wasn't exactly known. He did, however know that it was going to be good whatever it was. If those two were concocting an idea then he was definitely in for a treat.

"Shit," Jean grumbled as he took his plate to the dishwasher.

Marco rose from his seat and cocked his head to the side "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to grab a candle for your cake," Jean sighed "on top of the fact that I also need some raspberry liquor for the finishing of the cake. Can you grab me some from the bar across the road?"

"Candles aren't needed," Marco muttered "but I know this cake is, for some reason, like a precious being. I'll be back in like five minutes okay?"

Jean kissed him softly and handed him his wallet off the counter "Thank you, baby. We'll cut your cake when you get back."

"Sounds good," he smiled before throwing on a pair of sweats, his shirt from work, then walking out and leaving the two of them to begin their plan for the night. Jean shot a look to Eren who grinned impishly and rose from his seat at the table. All plates and pans were placed in the dishwasher and the table was cleaned before they began to lay the ground work. There was a small amount of time at their disposal so they each began to take a different piece of the action. While Jean began to cut the cake into slices and carry it off to the bedroom Eren was taking handfuls of rose petals and sprinkling them from the door to the bed in Jean and Marco's bedroom. It was going to be over the top cheesy if that's what he liked. Jean began to light some candles around the bedroom so he could keep the lights the off.

After scribbling some instructions on a post-it on the counter Jean returned to Eren who was already busy untying his swim trunks. Jean clicked his teeth and dove to the bed. Entangling himself with Eren, Jean picked up where they'd left off in the kitchen. Quickly, he grabbed Eren's wrists jerking them above his head while keeping him still. Eren always got a little fiery when someone restrained his motion and he loved that fight in him. That fight often transitioned it's way into an unbridled desire unlike anything else. To Jean, the boy was a California wildfire; intense, hot to the touch, a force to be reckoned with, and absolutely beautiful. The way he moved his body while beneath him with a gentle wave had him eating out of Eren's palm. In that moment the chances were that Eren could have told him to do anything and he probably would have.

Holding both wrists with one hand, Jean kept a tight grip on them even if he wanted to roll with Eren's rhythm and let them go. Mouthing down his collarbones and his sternum, Jean made sure his evidence was left over each inch of his body knowing that what wasn't his Marco would certainly claim. When it became clear that Eren's struggling was due to his want, his need, to touch him in return Jean released his hands. Almost immediately they set to soaring over his body, settling at his hips as he pulled him closer to his body. With each dizzying rock of his hips garnering friction against his own, Jean let out a soft groan against his throat. Eren only responded with a delighted hum at the elicited sounds and arched his back as Jean's mouth trailed lower down his abdomen.

Lavishing his stomach in deliberate, soft kisses Jean made sure that each one made Eren squirm. He loved feeling the way Eren moved beneath him. Each breath that inflated his diaphragm, each little wiggle in his hips as he writhed in pleasure, or even the way his fingers wrapped into the satin sheets. At the moment Jean pulled Eren's swim trunks down he gave an audible gasp and lifted his hips. With the help, he gladly tugged the damp fabric off him. Eren grinned a wickedly impish grin that made his heart lurch in his chest. He loved that look. It meant that he definitely wanted something and he couldn't wait to find out. Oftentimes if there was something Eren wanted then he wasn't shy about asking for it.

Curling a beckoning finger, Eren silently asked him back up so he gave his inner thigh a little nip and obeyed. Hooking his ankles behind Jean's back Eren kept him in a tight hold as he mouthed at his throat.

"Think Marco would enjoy watching you fuck me, Jean?" Eren purred against his skin.

Jean automatically stopped and arched a brow as he met Eren's lust tinted gaze "Hmmm, I think he would but I also bet he'd get jealous we weren't paying him any attention."

"Good," Eren sighed contentedly "then we can trick him into being the center of attention, tie him down, and have some fun with him. Think so? You get me and he gets whatever he wants."

"Then we're all gonna have some fun," Jean smirked "and then we get Marco as the center of our universe. I love it when you think dirty, Eren. Most times that mouth only spews complete shit."

Eren scoffed "Please, that isn't the only thing my mouth can do, Jean, and you _know_ it."

"Yeah? Then stop talking and let me have you," Jean growled roughly in response to his cocky answer. Eren just decided to kiss him feverishly and tug his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back knowing that it lit a roaring fire in Jean's gut. The man loved being bitten and so Eren provided the bites to as many places as he could reach. Leaving marks on Jean's porcelain skin always flipped his stomach. It was as if he were painting a map of their time together and he suddenly understood why Marco was such a fiend when it came to Jean's skin. While Eren was stirring him up and pushing him to the brink they heard the front door pop open just down the hall. Eren gave him a sharp little nip to pull his mind back to their current situation and so he pushed past knowing that his husband was going to read the instructions and stroll on it.

Just for a little added effect, Jean reached between them and secured a teasing hand around Eren's cock giving him a slow, firm tug. There was a loud gasp that exited Eren's lips followed by the slightest moan that had Jean more than willing to step it up a notch. The candle lighting bathed the room in a warm, amber glow providing just the sensual element that he wanted as he reached across the bed to the nightstand and withdrew the bottle of lubricant laying inside the top drawer. By the time he'd fished it out, lain it beside them, and gotten back to smothering Eren in attention Marco had stepped into the room. Leaning against the doorway, Marco brought the liquor and sat it down on the vanity next to the cake. His eyes hadn't left the center of the bed until he walked next to the closet, grabbed the chair from the desk, and rolled it over near the bed.

"Mmm," Marco hummed "having fun, boys?"

"Doesn't it look like it?" Eren gasped as Jean rolled his tongue over his nipple.

Head tilting to the side, Marco smiled darkly "Mhmm, I'd _definitely_ say so. Am I invited to play?"

Jean lifted his head and pointed back to the wall "Not this round. Watch, be quiet, and maybe the next round you can have one of us."

Marco was taken aback a bit at Jean's tone before his lips curled up in a dangerous cheshire smile "Alright, alright, Jean. I know exactly what you're doing."

"Then you won't be surprised at the end of it will you?" Jean returned with an even smirk. Marco snickered quietly to himself as he rolled the chair back against the wall, crossed his right ankle atop his left knee, and leaned forward fully intent on getting a good view. While Marco got settled Jean did as well. Taking the space between Eren's splayed thighs Jean made sure to get comfortable as he made his first winding lap up Eren's shaft. Fingers tugged at the short tufts of blonde hair while he continued to tease Eren as he began to enter the first slicked digit into his body. Feeling the tensed heat of his body releasing allowed him to continue with his actions. Taking his length at various increments had Eren already morphing into an incoherent series of moans and pants. Hearing his name though always sent a shiver of arousal down his spine and catching the feral eyes Marco had fixed to him only made it more intense.

After Eren became accustomed to the first digit and began to rock his hips back in anticipation, Jean entered a second splaying finger pushing against the muscular walls of his body. Making sure of the soft, stretched muscle Jean continued to more of an agonizing point for Eren. He was already rocking back into his thrusts but the second he drove a thrust into his prostate Eren practically jumped from the bed. His back arched so beautifully as a moan of Jean's name tumbled so carelessly from his lips. Jean devoured the stimulation and began to aim a couple more thrusts to the sensitive nerves before adding a third finger. On the addition of the third finger Eren began to desperately claw into the bedsheets.

_"Jean~~ Hurry!"_ Eren whined as he writhed in the sheets. Jean smirked and began to stretch over to grab a condom from the nightstand. Eren watched him with darkened eyes, sitting up to yank his boxers to his knees releasing his strained erection. There was a soft mewl from Jean as Eren ripped open the condom and rolled it over him carefully. After stroking on a thin layer of lubricant, Eren jerked him forward until they tumbled back to the bed together. There was a bit of laughter from them both as they landed in a mess of tangled limbs. Eren ran his hands up Jean's sides as he hovered over him, their eyes connecting warmly. Jean kissed him sweetly and began the push into his body, waiting until he was fully adjusted before beginning a slow thrust.

With each thrust of his hips Eren rocked his own back to meet Jean's. Continuing in the rhythm, Jean gave Eren a chaste kiss and moved back on his knees to lift Eren's hips. On the harder thrusts Eren's breath began to leave him in hiccuped breaths forcing each moan of his name to sound as only a stunted syllable. Listening to each pant, each moan, each scream for him only made Jean's desire grow. The force behind the thrusts increased, his rhythm hastened, and he began to urge Eren must quicker to his orgasm as he coiled a hand around his cock, stroking him in tandem to his thrusts.

_"Harder, Jean!!"_ Eren screamed between pants as he rapidly approached his climax. Jean obeyed, sweat beading his hairline as he continued until Eren finally came spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach. Jean wasn't very far behind him, only a few thrusts, and so Eren summoned what little stamina he still possessed after his orgasm to urge Jean to his. When Jean too had reached his apex they stared blissfully at one another sharing a long, deep kiss that sparked only their emotion for one another. Pulling out to clean up, Jean staggered his endorphin high way to the bathroom to grab a towel. Arriving back into the room with a towel and a clear head, skin glowing radiantly, he set to cleaning up Eren with a smile on his face.

"You were fantastic, Eren," Jean teased as he raked his fingers through Eren's silky hair.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully "Like always. You weren't bad yourself."

While Jean and Eren enjoyed their afterglow, Marco stood and walked over to his cake "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, baby, please, go ahead and try it," Jean smiled.

"Okay but what does the liquor have to do with it?" Marco asked cautiously.

Jean and Eren shared a look before slipping out of the bed and approaching him from opposite side "It doesn't."

Marco groaned "So you sent me to grab useless liquor so you two could fuck?"

"Of course not," Jean cooed as slung an arm over Marco's neck "I needed the liquor to make the cake but I ran out afterwards. Now we can drink it with the cake but only if you want."

"Is it what _I_ want now?" Marco questioned with a bit of playfulness in his words.

Exchanging a look, Eren and Jean both shrugged but Eren wrapped his arms over Marco's hips "Whatever. You. Want."

"Then I want you," Marco replied as he leaned back into Eren. Shifting his gaze to Jean he grinned wildly "And, of course, you too. I know you made me sit on my hands for a good reason but now I'm _itching_ to spoil you both. Won't you let me?"

At his sultry words, Jean gave Eren a wink and looped his arm around Marco's left arm leading him to the bed "We'll let you do anything you want if you let us do what we want _first."_

"I'm game," Marco answered with a chuckle as the two began to disrobe him. While Jean pushed him to the bed, now only clad in his boxers, Eren located the system of restraints attached beneath the mattress and began to pull them over the corners of the mattress. At first Marco arched a brow at Jean but simply allowed it to progress. He'd agreed to let them do what they wanted first so it was only fair. It was when Jean forced his arms over his head and Eren cuffed them that Marco began to struggle. He now knew that their plan involved keeping him from acting on something but he hadn't an idea of what just yet. In order to tease him, Eren went to Jean and began to kiss him deeply. Putting on a show for Marco was only making it harder on him but the second he voiced his distaste they turned their eyes to him.

Jean ran a lone finger along Marco's scruff edged jawline "Awww, poor boy being told to not touch, to not speak, to not act on the obvious arousal you felt watching us have sex. You didn't like it but you did it. Now you just want to love us but that's the problem Marco. We don't want you to love us. It's not about us. We want to love you. This way you have to, for once, let us spoil you. Eren?"

"My pleasure," he lulled seductively. Eren moved away from Jean and began to mouth at Marco's throat feeling him clench his jaw on the action. Watching Marco squirm beneath the slightest touch had Eren elated. He loved getting to watch him be pampered and not knowing how to respond to it. Marco was too used to being the one to lavish in so much attention so now that the tables had turned he wanted to take his time and appreciate every inch of him. Bending forward, Jean kissed Marco letting the space between them vanish. Naturally their kiss deepened and he began to run his fingers through his hair, loving to toy with the longer bits as they curled around his fingers. When Jean's fingers hit the strap of his eyepatch Marco broke their kiss an stared up at him.

There was something reflecting in umber that he knew all too well. Insecurity began to streak through him as he looked up to Jean who seemed to be so in control of the moment. It made Jean's stomach churn to see the uncertainty in him. He knew that Jean loved him and Jean knew that he knew. They'd been together far too long for him to not love every single thing about Marco down to the flaws in his personality that made him who he was; that made him the man he loved. Nothing could change how he felt for Marco and he needed to show that Eren was the same way. Even Jean knew that something cosmetic wasn't going to make Eren stop caring for him in the least. It took no genius to see how much Eren had grown to care for them and he fully intended to show Marco the extent of it.

Unlike Eren, Jean had been through the rehabilitation process with Marco and so he adjusted much more quickly to the change. His depth perception had suffered only a little bit of a hit but in time he'd been able to tell when he wasn't seeing something correctly and his mind now completely adjusted. Now he just needed to understand his mental perception was suffering a hit if he couldn't grasp that Eren wasn't going to care. If he couldn't see how much Eren already cared about him then Jean was about to be the one to guide him to that conclusion. As Jean's fingers slipped beneath the leather eyepatch Marco jerked his head to the right as if silently asking him not to remove it. Normally, he might have been so inclined to not disrobe his discomfort but now was not that time. Part of his present relied on this moment.

"Please?" Jean whispered quietly at his ear.

Marco replied in a hushed voice _"Why?"_

Hearing it, Eren stopped his actions and turned Marco's jaw towards him "Because I'm gonna adore you no matter what, Marco. I've given you my everything. Now I'm asking for yours tonight. Will you give it to me?"

Unable to combat those pleading turquoise gems, Marco smiled softly "Okay." Jean looked to Eren, giving him a chaste kiss, and allowed him to be the one to remove Marco's eyepatch. For a moment Marco held his eye shut before allowing it to flutter open as he met Eren's awed gaze. Nothing seemed to take Eren off kilter about the injury. It wasn't hard to tell where the glass had sliced through his cornea and embedded it's way through his, now partially torn, iris. With only a thin glaze over his broken, umber iris there wasn't honestly much of a difference to his healthy left eye. What he was so worried about Eren truly couldn't comprehend. In response to the action Eren simply placed a gentle kiss to his eyelid.

"I don't know what you thought would happen, Marco," Eren smiled as he locked his gaze "but you're insane if you didn't think I'd still want to be here. You're an incredible man who is breathtaking. From your actions, to your words, to your looks, Marco, you're simply beautiful." Watching Marco struggle for a second against his binds, Jean decided to release his wrists just to let him enjoy this moment. It was important for the development of their relationship and he loved hearing Eren speak to him the way he had. He could tell it had taken him aback for a moment before it truly registered.

The second his hands were free Marco wrapped them around Eren's shoulders as he buried his face into his neck "Thank you, Eren."

Combing his fingers through Marco's hair, Eren smirked "You don't have to thank me, darling, but you do have to sit back and let me show you just how much I do care. Tonight is about you." Marco nodded and Jean moved out of his lap allowing Eren to take his place. He had a feeling that they needed this moment of confirmation more than he and Marco did. Right then he could see the bond forming that was similar to the one he shared with Marco. Not many things seemed as blissful as watching the two men he cared deeply for exhibit that care. Watching just made his heart lurch.

While Eren set to taking Marco's breath, Jean opted to sit back and wait for his moment to join them. Until then he was catching his breath and enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him. Mouthing down his throat, Eren made sure that each little gasp from a vulnerable Marco sounded throughout the room. Biting and sucking at his skin to discolor it, Eren mapped his way down Marco's tanned, freckled skin. Once he reached his hips he began to focus on the sensitive skin a bit more intently by trailing the tip of his tongue over his skin and allowing his breath to rush over his previously traced sections. The sensation of Eren's breath moving over his skin had Marco shivering. He wanted Eren to hurry if he was going to tease him like that. If he didn't then he just might lose his mind getting to watch those gorgeous features sink down his skin.

Teasing at his inner thigh with nips and phantom patterns drawn with light fingertips, Eren was having a bit of a cheap thrill by enticing him. He loved getting to watch Marco get so worked up before he delivered. Clearly, it was time to do just that. Yanking down the sinfully tight, crimson boxer briefs clinging so delectably to his skin, Eren began to run a lone finger up the underside of his cock. Watching him twitch in response forced his lips to curl up in a dangerous smile. Smearing the beaded precum down his shaft, Eren knew that he was already more than waiting for him, anxiously awaiting him and his mouth. Deciding it was time to give in, Eren licked the fluid from his finger and set to then twisting his tongue around Marco's length.

Quickly, Marco's fingers knotted into the silken, cinnamon strands of Eren's hair as he was succumbing to the wet heat of his mouth. With each languid lap around him, teasing suck on the head, and stroke around his base he was coming unglued. Both he and Jean knew that Eren's favorite thing was hearing them and so he delivered. Not withholding any moan, groan, or mewl, Marco's toes curled on the heavy action and he allowed Eren to hear his appreciation. Having all the attention on him did make him feel a bit strange but if it made his boys happy he'd do anything. If it meant having to let them take charge of him then he'd let them have it and be sure to deliver twice as hard the next time he had one, or both of them, at his mercy.

By the time Marco had hit his climax thanks to Eren's mouth, Eren was ready to bring Jean back in for some fun. Turning his head over to the chair, Eren smiled and gave him a flirty little beckon over. Curling his index finger with a playful wink, Eren silently asked him to join the two of them and Jean, of course, wasn't about to decline that offer. Climbing onto the bed, Jean was quickly grabbed by Eren who kissed him deeply. Once again it seemed that tasting Marco on Eren was only a turn on for him. The blood in his veins began a gradual boil and his wasn't the only one. Marco getting to watch the two of them makeout over his lap had a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. He'd had to watch them without being able to touch them but now? No. Now he could definitely touch them.

Grabbing Jean's jaw the second he broke Eren's kiss, Marco was ready to take his newly gained breath. Jean barely had time to register the sensation but the second he did he was giving everything he had into the embrace. He was so proud of Marco for baring himself to Eren. Kissing him so deliberately was showing him that and so he it was him to beg to deepen the kiss. When he felt Eren's hands soaring down his body, however, he got a completely familiar shock to the system. Part of him wanted to lean back into the warmth of the wondering palms but the other half of him wanted to brace himself against Marco. Deciding to give into Eren instead had Marco's growl sounding a bit more rough, near animalistic.

Both Jean and Eren were trembling with their own desire at the noise. Jean, however was just getting his kicks at Marco's momentary jealousy. Chances were that Eren getting to have him more on his birthday was driving him up a wall. If it was, good. Their plan after all was to force Marco into allowing him to be the center of it all and so far it had worked. Now it was time for the last bit of their plan and the second Marco jerked them down with him it was already started. Both of them then immediately set to lavishing Marco's body in kisses, bites, and teasing touches. While Jean took the left, Eren handled the right and together they had Marco whimpering. If they had said it wasn't a power trip they'd have been lying through their teeth. They loved getting to hear each sound leave Marco's lips whether it was their own name, the other's, or some gasping moan.

Marco was under an unrelenting assault of affection causing his body to act without thought. All he knew was how much he enjoyed both of them and how much he cared for them. Every passing second beneath them felt as if time around them slowed and he could enjoy each lingering touch. In the end it was Eren who deciding to take the reigns and crawl back into his lap, wrapping a hand around his half-hard cock until he was fully erect. Jean sat back with a smug grin just waiting for the moment to take part two to the moves. Handing Eren the lubricant bottle, he then stroked a thin layer over Marco's length and then lowered himself over him. There was a loud moan that tore itself from the confines of Marco's throat at the action but nonetheless his hands instinctively snapped to Eren's hips.

Head leaned back as Eren began a dull rhythm, Marco allowed himself to just sit back and enjoy himself. With each rise and fall Marco's mind clouded. Eren did have quite a pair of hips on him and boy did he know exactly how to use them to reduce Marco, or Jean, to a complete mess. At first his pace was light, easy to follow before he began to hasten it. Palms resting flat on his chest to provide himself some stability, Eren continued at a heart racing rhythm. What truly surprised him though was when he switched it up and changed positions. Of course, he didn't want Marco approaching his climax too quickly.....and maybe it was also to draw it out a bit and give him more of the show he loved.

Jean smirked and took his place in the place of Marco's thighs and in front of Eren. Reaching a hand up to his jaw he kissed him and then began to mouth down his throat as he began his pace one again. Not having not being able to see, Marco sat up and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, kissing his nape and getting a good view of the actions. As Eren began to approach his climax after once again hastily increasing his pace for both their pleasures, Jean secured a hand around both his cock and Eren's pushing them both. Marco's mind was dizzy. This wasn't a show he was going to get everyday and he could feel the pull low in his gut as it twisted and yearned for release.

_"God, Eren~~"_ Marco moaned softly into his ear _"you two are killing me."_

Jean smirked as he heard the words and could only pant in response "Good." Eren let out an airy chuckle before his hips stuttered and his rhythm faltered. Knowing the approaching climax from the visible actions and the tensing of his muscles, Marco began to thrust his hips and take the slack. Continuing through his orgasm, both Jean and Marco pushed him until his shaggy, sweat soaked hair fell in front of his face and his breath was so ragged he had to lay back against Marco's chest. Jean was the second of them to reach his apex only a mere second or two away from Marco who smothered his moans by biting into Eren's shoulder. Jean on the other hand let Eren's name once again tumble from his lips.

When the three of them stopped just enough to catch their breath Marco shook his head "You two..... _Jesus."_

"You get off a lot faster with a show, hmm?" Eren teased as he layed over in the bed, limbs flailed about.

Marco shrugged "Two hot guys fucking around does something to me and if it doesn't you then you need to seriously reconsider your approach to threesomes."

Eren scoffed and Jean flicked him between the eyes "Stop it, Birthday Boy, you're _still_ not done yet."

_"What?"_ Marco breathed "You wanna go again? I might have to wait to summon my energy for that. I had a long day--"

"C'mon, you love this part," Jean grinned as he grabbed Eren's and Marco's hands leading them to the bathroom. Getting cleaned in their rather large shower worked out well as Marco got to finally litter them with tender, appreciative kisses and nuzzles into their neck whispering sweet nothings. It was something Marco loved. Getting down and dirty with them was phenomenal but getting clean again meant he could spend more time doting on them and genuinely being happy with skinmanship. After the three of them showered, Eren began to take the sheets to the wash while Jean went to the kitchen. Marco was left to twiddle his thumbs until they both got back and completed the final phase of their plan. Jean cut them each a very small sliver of cake, got them a glass of the liquor, and Eren put new bedding on.

When Eren took the first bite of the cake his eyes widened "Oh my god, Jean, you definitely missed your calling here. This is fucking _amazing."_

"Thank you, babe," Jean smiled proudly.

Marco took his testing bite and agreed quickly "He's right. This is fantastic. _Please_ tell me you'll make this again for me next year."

"Whatever you want. Happy Birthday, baby," Jean replied with a gentle kiss. "So long as Eren's around to help me out again. You up for it?"

He gave a swift nod and squeezed Marco's hand "Yeah, I am and however many after that."

"Looks like we have another plan in store," Jean hummed. "I wonder how we can out-do ourselves."

"Please don't," Marco offered as he finished his slice and looped his arms around them both. "What you did was spectacular and I can't thank you each enough. Eren, I don't know how long you can put up with our asses but I sincerely hope it will be a long while. You have come so far with us, you've gotten so close to us, and I honestly don't know how anything else has ever felt so perfect before you waltzed in here. Jean, I love you to the moon and back. I always have and I always will. Thank you for forcing me to take a step farther tonight. I know it was you who planned what you did. You know my problems, my past, my insecurities, my flaws, and you married me anyway. In time, I know Eren will learn them too and I know you're going to help him by helping me open up again and telling him or showing him. I'll do the same for you. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you boys for an absolutely wonderful birthday present but as long as I have you both, I have everything I'll _ever_ need."


End file.
